Compounds which form an organic thin film of which surface physical properties can be selectively changed by light irradiation to simplify a patterning process, although the process is generally complicated, in producing electronics products, and to improve the reliability thereof are known. With regard to a self-organized organic thin film of which surface physical properties can be changed by light irradiation, it is known in the prior art that the hydrophilic surface is formed following the cleavage of a silicon-carbon bond at a part irradiated with a laser beam at 193 nm on a thin film formed on a substrate by self-organization of an arylsilane compound or an aralkylsilane compound (Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
It is also known that the surface physical properties of the predetermined part of self-organized benzyl phenyl sulfide film can be changed by photo-irradiation to make only unirradiated organic molecules part substitutable (Non-Patent Literature 3), and that at the surface of a self-organized film of a benzyl phenyl sulfone compound having a silicon terminal, which is formed from benzyl-4-(2-(chlorodimethyl silyl)ethyl)phenyl sulfone (Non-Patent Literature 4) synthesized by reacting 4-benzylsulfonyl styrene with chlorodimethyl silane in the presence of platinum catalyst, the absorption band due to the surface benzene ring is reduced by UV-irrdatiation along with the decrease of the wettability (Non-Patent Literature 5).
In contrast, it is described in Patent Literature 1 that a part of a hexamethyldisilazane film adsorbed onto a resist is selectively exposed to electron beams to eliminate it, followed by performing oxygen plasma treatment to etch only the film-eliminated part of the resist. A patterning in which the fluorine content is lowered by photo irradiation to a composite layer containing a photocatalyst and fluorinated part is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. A method for patterning composed of a hydrophobic part and a hydrophilic part by which an intermediate layer having light degradable activity is provided between an uneven base layer and a hydrophobic monolayer, followed by selective elimination of the hydrophobic layer by light irradiation is disclosed in Patent Literature 3. Moreover, application to a resist or a memory medium utilizing partial conformational change of a porphyrin-copper complex in its monolayer induced by exposing the layer to radiation including ultraviolet irradiation or heat is disclosed in Patent Literature 4. It is disclosed in Patent Literature 5 that a part of an organic molecular film can be eliminated by exposing it to ultraviolet irradiation between 200 nm and 380 nm. Moreover, it is disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 6 and Patent Literature 6 that 2-nitrobenzyl ester, or ether compounds containing terminal silyl group are useful as surface modifying agents which can lower the contact angle by ultraviolet irradiation.
Although self-organized organic thin films and organic molecular adsorbed films are utilized for patterning in the aforementioned prior art, the molecular structure thereof is limited, the use of photo-irradiation with high energy wavelength is required, and the molecular structure required for controlling film properties which is important to achieve reliability has not been sufficiently studied, and so they are not necessarily sufficient to achieve high reliability or photosensitivity. For example, the compounds disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 4 have a limitation to their molecular structure, because of their production method, and lack the variety of partial molecular structure required to produce an excellent film as disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 7.    Non-Patent Literature 1: Science, 1991, Vol. 252, Pages 551 to 554    Non-Patent Literature 2: Langmuir, 1996, Vol. 12, Pages 1638 to 1650    Non-Patent Literature 3: Langmuir, 2000, Vol. 16, Pages 9963 to 9967    Non-Patent Literature 4: The Chemical Society of Japan, Proceedings of the 79th Spring Meeting, 2001, Page 591    Non-Patent Literature 5: The Chemical Society of Japan, Proceedings of the 81 st Spring Meeting, 2002, Page 192    Non-Patent Literature 6: Chem. Lett., 2000, Pages 228 to 229    Non-Patent Literature 7: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1988, Vol. 110, Pages 6136 to 6144    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-297100    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-109103    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-129474    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-215719    Patent Literature 5: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-23356    Patent Literature 6: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-80481